


Trespassers Beware

by FauxHeart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Multi, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: Go have fun with friends they said, enjoy a vacation they said, let's go check out the abandoned creepy castle in the middle of the night... wait they said what?You find yourself entering the so-called abandoned castle in the woods. Turns out, not so abandoned and you're trespassing. You don't know who these 'people' are, but things don't look to good.





	Trespassers Beware

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered this band not that long ago and love the background mythology the fandom has created with it. I hope you enjoy, no smut in this chapter but hopefully soon. Also, not beta'd.

“This is stupid.” One voice hissed out, as three figures trekked uphill through an overgrown trail. 

“No it’s not, just think of how awesome it’ll be!” Another voice hissed back to the other one as you moved a low hanging branch out of the way.

“Mmmm.” You hummed unsure as your two friends started bickering. Unfortunately, you agreed with both of them. Yes, it was a stupid idea but the chance to see a long abandoned castle was an exciting one.

The three of you had just graduated and as a gift your parents and theirs’s pitched together to send you guys on a small vacation. It was supposed to be fun, see a bit of the world or explore some cities. However, as tourist in a strange city you had grabbed a bunch of fliers from a travel agency. One flier was a little more intriguing than the others. 

Unfurled in your hands was a flier for abandoned monuments and buildings in the surrounding areas. Of course, you were supposed to go via tour bus, with a tour group… not an illegal late at night hike with your two friends crossing the various (Danger, Do Not Trespass) signs. 

“Come on guys, it’ll be an adventure to tell back home!” One friend leading the charge stopped at the edge of the forest. 

You were pulling up the rear, occasionally checking over your shoulder. The forest at night was lovely to be sure, but the back of your mind itched with the feeling of being watched. 

“I am not telling my parents we did this!” Your more level headed friend stated firmly. “And you two won’t say anything either!” 

Your shoulder’s shook with mirth at the threat as you held your hands up in mock surrender, it seemed to pacify her momentarily. Your other friend rolled her eyes and sighed in bemused exasperation while gesturing you both out of the woods and into the line of where the trees ended.

“Wow.” You all sighed out, misty breath escaped as all you could do was stare at the sight. 

The structure was imposing, built into the side of a mountain it was difficult to tell where one began or ended. It seemed more likely that the massive building erupted from the very earth in a shattering display of blackened stone and dark spires. 

“Are those people?” Your eyes had been slowly going out of focus staring at the many ceilings, slowly trailing the lines of the castle…? Was it really a castle? Your friend’s words draw your attention. 

“Huh?” Your mouth auto-supplied the word as you blinked in surprise. There was definitely movement along the entryway and stone pathway leading from the forest to the mouth of a large door, from the place you had emerged from you were all but hidden in the tree line. 

You stood, wordless as the figures slipped inside the building. “I thought this was abandoned?” You asked out loud, there a slight mumbling from one of your friends but you couldn’t hear them over the pounding sound of your heart. 

“Rock, paper, scissors.” You heard on the left, your friend had a glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips. “Loser goes down and takes a picture of whatever’s down there.” She issued the challenge and you could feel your blood pump in excitement and nodded. 

“This is dumb, we should leave.” Came from the right as you all moved to stand in a circle, one hand each slowly rising to the middle. “On three.”

“One.” 

An equal mixture of scared and an unknown sensation started to settle in your stomach.

“Two.” 

Your hand moved in motion quickly glimpsing at your friend’s expression, one a furrowed brow and the other a giddy bubble.

“Three.” 

Two hands in clenched fists, rocks. One with two fingers extended in scissors, the hand shook as your more sensible friend’s eyes widened in horror at losing.

“I-I-I…” She stuttered out, mouth gaping as from the other side you could hear the other girl squeal at winning, or at least not losing this time.

“I’ll go.” It sounded like your voice, but you barely felt the words slip out.

“Oh thank god!” You were quickly enveloped in a tight hug.

You swallowed a deep breath attempting to settle your nerves, you got two sets of thumbs up as your friends settled into the thick brush.

“Don’t be long.” You heard whispered behind you, “be careful!”

You nodded at the words and crept as quietly as you could down the hillside towards to darkened entryway.

There was a single lit lantern by the large door, it flickered invitingly as your heart hammering in your ears.

You didn’t hear the chuckle beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story let me know! This will be multi-chaptered and i'll update when I can, cheers!


End file.
